Désolation
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Une rupture, des meurtres, une enquête et une histoire d'amour. Natsuki et Nao sont deux inspectrices, elles vont devoir enquêter sur une série de meurtre et découvrir les raisons qui ont poussé le meurtrier à s'en prendre à des jeunes femmes.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les Himes n'ont jamais eu de pouvoir, le festival n'a pas eu lieu. Ils sont des êtres humains comme tout le monde. Ne criez pas au scandale mais dans cette fiction, il y aura aussi du Shizuru/Nao.

Je tenterai de publier régulièrement, selon ma disponibilité et mon avancée.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sirotait son thé en regardant à travers la fenêtre de son appartement. On aurait dit une statut qui attendait son jugement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, depuis son arrivée sa compagne ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, trop emprise par son travail. La jeune femme s'épuisait à lutter contre sa moitié, chaque jour, le même scénario se répétait, elle rentrait, prenait une douche, se changeait, se préparait un thé, s'occupait, faisait le repas et attendait inlassablement que son amante la remarque. Elle n'arrivait plus à accepter cette situation, ce quotidien lassant. Elle qui pensait avoir trouvé la bonne personne, le grand amour. Au début, tout se déroulait à merveille, deux lycéennes qui s'aimaient profondément, qui partageaient leur passion et leur vie puis le travail bouleversa leur couple. Shizuru n'aurait jamais cru que le métier d'inspecteur puisse briser un ménage. Elle se tourna, fixa sa compagne quelques minutes espérant qu'elle la remarque, qu'elle lui offre un sourire, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle était consciente de sa présence et qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais rien. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, Shizuru avait besoin d'exister, d'être remarquer, tous les sacrifices pour en arriver au point de non retour, à la rupture. Pourtant, elle essayait d'y croire encore, de se dire que la situation allait changer, évoluer dans le bon sens. Elle ne consentait pas à mettre un terme à cette vie à deux. Elle soupira résigner, elle alla dans la cuisine et sous son agacement jeta sa tasse dans le lave vaisselle.<p>

« Shizuru, je bosse. Fais moins de bruit bon sang. »

La coupable de vacarme ne put empêcher un rire amer sortir de sa gorge. Elle réalisa que le droit de vivre dans cet appartement lui était refusé, le droit d'être vivante en ces lieux aussi. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa chambre et sans perdre de temps fit ses bagages. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise rien ne changerait, sa moitié n'éprouvait plus aucun amour pour elle, elle était juste devenue une bonne à tout faire. Elle sortit de la chambre à coucher, envoya son sac près de la porte d'entrée et entreprit de regrouper toutes ses affaires personnelles qui trainaient dans la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire le ménage, tu as bien d'autres trucs à faire. »

« Natsuki ne voit-elle pas ce que je fais ? Pense-t-elle réellement que je m'abaisse à faire le ménage ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? »

Shizuru se mit en face de son futur ancien amour, posa la paume de ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa avec un regard glacial Nastuki.

« Si je ne me trompe pas cela ne t'intéresse pas, alors pourquoi me poser cette question ? Ara, je vois, je fais sûrement trop de bruit pour toi. Alors, je vais me préparer en silence. »

L'héritière de la famille Fujino repartit à ses occupations qui constituent à réunir ses affaires pour fuir Natsuki et cette vie qui ne rime à rien. Elle prit des cds qu'elle mit dans un carton, ainsi que des livres et des dvd. Elle réfléchit quelques seconds, ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla dedans pour trouver un album de photo.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend et ce que tu fais avec ce carton. Ne me dis-tu pas que tu as décidé de refiler nos affaires à une association encore ? »

« Il serait préférable que tu m'ignores de nouveau, comme tu sais si bien le faire depuis des mois. »

Natsuki se leva d'un coup et empoigna Shizuru, elle ne porta pas attention à sa force. Elle serra le bras de sa compagne et l'obligea à la regarder. La jeune femme de Kyoto sursauta, une douleur aigue la lança, elle tenta de se dégager mais elle était trop faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais très bien que je suis obligée de bosser comme une acharnée sur cette affaire, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Un mec court les rues et il prend son pied à tuer. Il est loin d'être con et nous mène en bateau, j'ai pas le choix. Tu pourrais me soutenir. »

« Te soutenir ? Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Je te soutiens depuis le début, je t'ai aidé pour que tu puisses devenir inspecteur, je m'occupe de tout pour que ton esprit soit entièrement focalisé que sur tes dossiers. Tu oses me demander mon soutien, je comprends que cet homme soit encore dehors, tu ne vois rien… »

Shizuru tourna sa tête, elle venait de recevoir une gifle si violente qu'elle sentait son propre sang coulait. Elle passa une de ses mains sur ses lèvres pour s'essuyer. Natsuki avait osé la frapper, jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner pareil acte. Personne n'osait lever sur elle et pour la première de sa vie, un individu l'avait giflé et cet individu était la soi disant personne qui l'aimait. Elle balança l'album photo dans le carton, se baissa pour le prendre et partit vers l'entrée. Ses pas furent stoppés par une main, par la main de Natsuki, celle qui l'avait blessé.

« Ne me touche plus. Tu m'entends, enlève ta main de mon épaule et ne tente plus jamais, jamais à poser ta main sur moi… »

« Je suis désolée Shizuru, je ne voulais pas, je t'en prie pardonnes-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…je…Je ne voulais pas. Ne pars pas, je t'aime… »

« Ne prononce plus ces paroles. Ne sors plus un mot de ta bouche… »

« Je t'en supplie, restes avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ton amour, de ta présence, je ne suis rien sans toi… »

Shizuru refusait d'entendre plus, elle sortit de l'appartement et d'un pas décidé dévala les escaliers. Son couple n'existait plus, son amour pour Natsuki venait d'être brisé. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'on la traite ainsi, elle représentait la famille Fujino, une famille digne et honorable. Elle entra dans sa voiture et démarra, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette ville, dans cet appartement, elle ne reverrait plus Natsuki, elle mènerait sa vie comme il lui était demandé, elle reprendrait les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et tournerait la page Natsuki. Quelle triste fin pour ce couple que beaucoup enviait.


	2. Chapter 2

Des mois plus tard, Nao tournait en rond, elle devait trouver une solution, faire le bon choix. Elle se sentait prisonnière dans cette affaire, tout concordait mais personne ne le savait. Tous ces meurtres se reliaient, ils faisaient tous références à un seul individu et Nao priait pour que les conséquences ne soient pas désastreuses. Sa coéquipière la connaissait très bien pour qu'elle se doute qu'elle cachait un fait important, qu'elle angoissait et bientôt elle lui demanderait des explications. Cette situation devenait ingérable, elle devait agir au plus vite, ne pas prendre en considération les sentiments de son amie. Si elle n'agissait pas, une personne chère à son cœur risquait la mort et Nao ne pouvait le tolérer. Elle soupira de frustration, son esprit se perdait à force de peser le pour et le contre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle briserait une promesse, qu'elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de revenir sur sa parole, cela la détruisait. Elle fixa son téléphone, la composition d'un numéro sauverait la vie de son amie mais en faisant cela, elle avait peur de rentrer dans le jeu de l'assassin qu'elle pourchassait. Depuis qu'elle exerçait ce métier, elle n'avait pas eu à gérer une situation aussi complexe. L'enquête, l'arrestation d'un meurtrier, la mise en danger de son amie, la vie de son amie, tout ceci étaient entre ses mains. Pourtant, elle doutait, sa conscience hurlait que de prendre le combiné représentait une erreur dont elle devrait payer le prix. Le souci constituait à savoir quel prix serait à payer. Elle ne savait plus, la rage et la haine coulaient dans ses veines, elle voulait se trouver face à cet assassin et le tuait car à cause de lui, une décision importante serait prise. Elle alla chambouler une vie qui lui était précieuse, elle détruira le quotidien et la sérénité d'une personne. Elle soupira de nouveau et composa ce numéro maudit.

« C'est moi. »

« Nao que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? »

« Je suis désolée mais tu dois rentrer, j'ai besoin de t'avoir sous la main. »

« Ara peux-tu m'expliquer les raisons ? »

Nao jouait avec un stylo pour se détendre, pour se focaliser sur sa décision et non sur les conséquences.

« Je suis sur une affaire compliquée et pénible. J'ai trouvé ce qui reliait les victimes mais le but de ces meurtres m'est inconnu. J'ai besoin de te voir, de t'en parler car ce n'est pas bon Shizuru. Quelqu'un s'amuse à tuer tes amantes. »

Nao eut comme réponse un silence. Elle se doutait que Shizuru réfléchissait à ses paroles, qu'elle était ébranlée par ces informations, son amie représentait la gentillesse, la douceur, le calme et la sérénité et en coup de téléphone sa vie venait de basculer et son monde s'écroulait. Nao se maudissait d'en être la responsable pourtant le choix n'existait plus. L'inspectrice ne doutait pas de son amie, elle le savait innocente mais elle savait aussi que si ces femmes ne vivaient plus, c'était parce qu'elles avaient connu Shizuru. Nao se demandait qui pouvait en vouloir à ce point son amie, que voulait l'assassin. Elle trouverait les réponses grâce à la femme de Kyoto.

« Nao peut-elle me loger ? »

« C'est ce que je comptais te proposer. Je ne sais pas ce que cherche ce type et je te veux en sécurité. »

« Je serai chez toi dans deux heures et je viens seule. »

« Je préfère, je n'apprécie pas trop la garce qui partage ta vie. »

« C'est pour cette raison que Nao jubile quand je viens et que je la trompe. »

« Tu as tout compris ma belle. »

« Je tiens à te préciser que ma compagne a plus de classe et d'humanité que ta partenaire. »

« Pour moi, elles se valent. Aucune des deux n'en vaut la peine. Shizuru ? »

« Nao ? »

« Ma partenaire devra être courant et tu vas devoir lui parler. »

« J'en ai conscience. Le mieux est qu'elle vienne à ton appartement aujourd'hui, je répondrai à vos questions et je n'aurais plus à la voir. »

« Très bien princesse. Par contre, j'ai envie de jouer un peu avec elle, je ne lui dirai pas que c'est toi que nous rencontrons. »

« Ara, Nao sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser. »

« Shizuru, tu me refuses déjà beaucoup de choses. Tu me refuses le plaisir de jeter ta compagne, tu me refuses le partage de ta vie en couple, tu me refuses… »

« Cesses donc. Je n'aime pas celle qui partage ma vie et tu partages beaucoup avec moi. Je suis une bonne joueuse pour avouer que je ne t'offre pas ma présence au quotidien. Non attends, cela est ta faute aussi, tu as choisi d'être inspecteur de police, de rester à Fuuka et de… »

Nao se mit à rire, elle aimait entendre Shizuru s'emporter et l'accuser, dès qu'elle pouvait discuter avec elle, elle jouait pour la rendre chèvre et pour voir le masque parfait se briser. Elle n'arrivait pas à agir autrement, cela était plus fort qu'elle. Elle attendait patiemment que Shizuru se calme pour reprendre la parole. Elle s'amusait avec son crayon et souriait des paroles de son amie, la femme de Kyoto détenait un don formidable pour la calmer, elle oubliait même les raisons de son appel et son affaire. Pourtant son calme fut réduit à néant quand elle vit sa partenaire entrée dans son bureau. Elle reposa son stylo et coupa Shizuru.

« Je serai chez moi à l'heure dite. Ne soit pas en retard sinon je risque de commettre un meurtre et tu auras cela sur la conscience. Je te laisse, le loup vient de rentrer dans la bergerie. »

L'inspectrice raccrocha en soupirant, elle fixa l'intruse et lui offrit un sourire hypocrite. Elle prit ses dossiers qu'elle rangea dans une sacoche, elle en aurait besoin pour la soirée. Puis, elle enfila sa veste et attendit que sa partenaire prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« On doit parler de l'affaire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me dépasse. Rien ne concorde, il est méthodique et intelligent, il ne laisse aucune preuve à part sa signature qui ne veut rien dire. On devrait retourner sur les scènes de crime pour voir si un élément ne nous a pas échappé. Il ne doit pas tuer au hasard quand même, il doit bien avoir un lien quelque part. J'ai horreur quand ils arrivent à nous faire passer pour des incompétents. »

« Natsuki n'as-tu pas pensé que ces filles avaient peut-être des secrets ? Elles mentaient sûrement à leur entourage, menaient une double vie et comme on a tû l'histoire, on n'a pas de témoin. »

« D'où te vient cette conclusion ? »

« C'est simple parce que j'ai le lien. »

Nao jubilait, elle regardait Natsuki qui écarquillait les yeux. Elle aimait la voir ainsi, totalement stupéfaite et abasourdie. En plus, une certaine compétition régnait entre elles et Nao savourait chacune de ses victoires, elle en détenait une autre qu'elle tairait pour éviter que l'ambiance s'alourdisse et que le partenariat soit invivable. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et se tourna d'un coup.

« Ce lien vient chez moi dans deux heures. Alors fais en sorte de venir. »

« Comment t'as fait ? C'est quoi ce lien ou plutôt c'est qui ? »

« Tu le seras en temps et en heure. Je dois filer, j'ai des trucs à faire car ce lien va squatter chez moi pendant un moment. Si tu veux tes réponses soient à l'heure. Tu as deux heures pour te préparer et préparer tes questions. J'ai déjà les miennes et certaines confirmations. »

Nao sortit de son bureau, elle laissa la porte ouverte, elle s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements. Elle angoissait pour la sécurité de Shizuru, elle appréhendait pour sa vie, elle avait compris que rien n'avait de coïncidence, si un fou s'amusait à tuer les amantes de Shizuru, elle découvrirait la raison. Elle stoppa ses pas, une demi-seconde quand une pensée déplaisante effleura son esprit, il assassinait les amantes de son amie, celles avec qui Shizuru passait du bon temps, des moments intimes. Elle faisait donc parti du tableau de chasse, le meurtrier savait-il qu'elle représentait une de ces femmes ? Si oui, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Comment avait-il su pour les autres ? Elle pensait être la seule à détenir ces secrets, personne de leur entourage ne connaissait les détails des séjours de Shizuru. Aucune de leur connaissance ne les avait vues. Alors d'où lui venait ses informations ? Nao devrait visualiser toutes les bandes des boites de nuit où elles se rendaient pour trouver des indices et peut-être appréhender le tueur. Elle se dépêcha et essaya de ne plus penser à l'affaire durant ces deux heures, elle devait préparer l'arrivée de Shizuru, elle fit des courses pour remplir son frigo et ses placards, évidemment, elle n'oublia pas de prendre plusieurs boites de thé sinon elle aurait droit à une scène mémorable, elle changea les draps de la chambre d'amie, passa un coup d'aspirateur et de poussière, puis elle s'occupa de sa propre chambre juste au cas où, elle rangea sa salle de bain et installa des serviettes en plus. Elle s'écroula sur son canapé, tout ce ménage l'avait épuisée. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de se reposer, une personne frappa à sa porte, elle regarda l'heure. Il restait dix minutes avant que Shizuru se présente à elle, elle connaissait son amie et savait que celle-ci arrivait toujours pile poile à l'heure, ce qui énerva profondément Nao car elle avait surpris Shizuru à attendre que le temps passe devant son immeuble. Elle souleva son fessier et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle vit surprise de voir Natsuki mais se reprit très vite en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait convié au rendez-vous. Sans un mot, elle l'invita à entrée. Il n'était pas rare que les deux inspectrices se rejoignent dans son appartement, Nao ne supportait pas d'aller dans celui de Natsuki, cela lui rappelait que sa partenaire avait eu une vie de couple avec Shizuru et elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Surtout qu'elle connaissait l'histoire, elle pensait que Natsuki était une personne stupide qui n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eue. Nao jalousait sa collègue et la maudissait. Puis elle s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale de Shizuru car elle devait être malade et folle pour avoir eu des sentiments pour Natsuki.

« Ton lien n'est pas encore là ? »

« Comme tu le vois mais tu es un peu en avance et mon lien arrive toujours à l'heure. Bon, mets-toi à ton aise. Je vais nous servir un truc à boire. »

« Dis-moi comment as-tu découvert que ces filles avaient un point ou une personne en commun ? »

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que leur tête ne m'était pas inconnu. J'ai cherché où j'avais pu les voir, les rencontrer enfin j'ai pas mal cogité. Et j'ai trouvé, j'ai une amie qui vient souvent chez moi, elle reste quelques jours et quand elle est là, on sort. On va brancher dans des boites homo et les filles qui ont été assassinée, elles y allaient aussi. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te souvenir de ces filles. Et pourquoi personne ne nous a dit qu'elles étaient homo ? »

« Je t'ai dit tout à l'air qu'elles avaient peut-être une vie cachée, peut-être que leur famille et entourage n'étaient pas au courant. Et si je me souviens d'elles, c'est parce que mon amie est le lien, elle a eu des relations avec ces filles. »

« Des relations ? »

« Ouais, en gros, elle a couché avec elles. En général, c'était pour une nuit. »

« Et tu n'as pas soupçonné ton amie ? »

« Non, elle est clean. De toute façon, elle arrive, tu pourras lui poser toi-même tes questions. D'ailleurs, je descends deux seconds. Elle doit m'attendre en bas. »

Nao sortit de son appartement et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dehors, elle vit Shizuru s'avancer vers elle avec deux sacs de voyages en main, l'inspectrice courut à sa rencontre et l'aida à porter ses valises.

« Je suis contente de voir ma beauté. »

« Ara, je ne peux pas en dire de même vu les circonstances. »

« Je comprends et Natsuki est arrivée, elle est en haut. »

« Mon séjour risque d'être mémorable. »

« Je te le fais pas dire. Et au fait, tu as trouvé quoi comme excuse pour pouvoir venir ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais des contrats à signer, ce que s'avère exacte. Je comptais de téléphoner pour te prévenir de ma future venue. »

« Des contrats vont attendre que l'enquête soit close, tu resteras chez moi pendant que je suis au boulot et tu pourras sortir qu'en ma présence. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Ara, Nao n'a pas à s'en faire pour moi. Si je ne repars pas avec mes documents signés, tu sais qu'elle aura des soupçons et j'aimerai éviter une crise. »

« Moi vos crises ne me dérangent pas, plus vous vous disputerez, plus il y aura de chance que vous rompiez. »

« Je suis touchée que Nao veuille la paix dans mon couple. »

Nao ouvrit la porte de son domicile et laissa Shizuru entrée la première. La femme de Kyoto posa un sac et son regard se dirigea vers Natsuki. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur rupture, depuis ce geste qui avait détruit leur vie à deux. Son ancienne compagne se leva et hésita à s'approcher. Shizuru arrivait à lire en elle, elle sentait la tension qui l'habitait et le trouble de la voir en ce lieu. Elle-même ne savait pas comment agir alors que Nao l'avait mise en garde. Elle n'osait dire un seul mot, ni s'approcher d'elle. Pour échapper à la situation gênante et embarrassante, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut toutes les boites dans le placard, Nao se souvenait de son dernier séjour où elle lui avait fait une scène car son amie avait oublié d'acheter sa drogue. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et attendait patiemment qu'une des inspectrices prennent la parole. En fin de compte la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Elle posa son regard sur Natsuki puis sur Nao, les deux silencieuses attendant que le monde s'écroule ou que les reproches éclatent. Elle s'imaginait bien les questions que devaient se poser Natsuki et à travers les yeux de Nao, elle la comprenait sur la défensive prête à mordre si sa partenaire agissait avec stupidité. Deux femmes qui avaient partagé son lit, une qui le partageait encore quand elle venait à Fuuka et l'autre pour qui son cœur battait toujours. Et aucune des deux se doutaient des liens qui les unissaient. Shizuru se servit son thé brûlant, elle amena la tasse à ses lèvres et ses yeux rieurs continuaient d'observer la scène. Elle pariait mentalement que Natsuki craquerait la première car elle connaissait le tempérament de son amante, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande patience dans ce genre de situation. Shizuru se souvenait qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de tester Nao dans une joute silencieuse, certes elle gagnait toujours mais son amie se révélait être une partenaire à la hauteur de ses espérances.

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

La femme de Kyoto se mit à rire doucement, elle avait vu juste, Natsuki fut la première à prendre la parole. Elle sentit un regard sur elle, elle tourna ses yeux vers Nao. Cette dernière rigolait aussi, Shizuru fit un clin d'œil à son amante, deux personnes et une seule idée pour ne pas changer.

« Je t'ai parlé de mon amie, celle qui est le lien et je n'ai pas à faire les présentations sachant que Shizuru est ton ex. Allez soit pas con Nat' et devines par toi-même. »

« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es en contact avec Shizuru depuis un moment, qu'elle est ton amie qui a couché avec toutes ces femmes et que tu as gardé le silence jusqu'à présent. »

« Voilà, tu as pigé toute seule. Bon, elle est venue jusqu'ici pour répondre à nos questions, enfin les tiennes car moi je sais à peu près tout. Ma belle, tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le canapé, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie dans la cuisine. »

« Ara et ma prochaine tasse ? »

« J'irai te la servir, tu sais très bien que MOI je ne peux rien te refuser. »

« Nao me fait-elle des reproches ? »

« Loin de là l'envie de vous déranger quoi que déranger Nao ne me gène pas mais j'aimerai comprendre la situation. »

Shizuru soupira, il se faisait tard, son estomac réclamait à manger, ses yeux le sommeil et son esprit le calme. Pourtant, elle devra supporter l'interrogatoire de son ancienne compagne ainsi que son jugement. Natsuki ne comprendrait pas son changement, elle ne verrait pas que par sa faute Shizuru avait pris la décision de dominer pour ne plus être la petite fille fragile qui supportait qu'on l'ignore. Son évolution déplairait à Natsuki mais elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Shizuru refusait la faiblesse, elle se rappelait encore de la gifle qu'elle avait reçu et de son manque de mordant. Elle s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir répondu, elle ne croyait plus en la phrase « Si quelqu'un te gifle sur la joue droite, tends-lui aussi l'autre», elle voyait la vie comme un titre de livre « marche ou crève » de Stephen King. Elle aidait toujours son prochain, faisait preuve de patience et de calme, elle écoutait ses amis quand ils sont dans la détresse mais si on tentait de lui faire du mal, elle répondait et ne laissait personne marcher sur ses pieds. Shizuru était à présent une femme forte, fonceuse et qui explosait les obstacles.

« Heu déjà pour que tu sois pas considérée comme suspecte, j'ai plusieurs questions. Où vis-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Que pensais-tu de ces jeunes femmes ? Et où te trouvais-tu les soirs des meurtres ? »

« Ara, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à tes question mais avant cela, je dois connaitre le nom de vos victimes et les dates de leur meurtres. » « Tu as raison. »

Nao tendit les dossiers à Natsuki, si sa partenaire souhaitait mener l'interrogatoire infondé elle la laisserait faire. Pour elle, il était évident que Shizuru était innocente mais ce qui la tracassait était la raison de ses crimes et surtout de savoir si son amie serait une des prochaines victimes. Elle n'avait que faire de sa propre sécurité, ce qui comptait était celle de Shizuru.

« Alors, le mardi 5 janvier, Ashumi Kawlo a été assassiné à son domicile. Le mardi 7 février, Keida Juwilad assassiné à son domicile. Le vendredi 23 février, Claire Halgorya assassiné à son travail. Le jeudi 10 mars, ce fut autour d'Ookamia Narublade d'être tuer chez elle. Et la dernière victime Naota Yagami, le mardi 17 avril à son domicile. »

Shizuru prit son temps pour répondre, elle ne cherchait pas un alibi mais le lieu où elle se trouvait et si des personnes l'avaient vue. Elle était attristée par la mort de ces jeunes femmes et culpabilisa, elle les connaissait toutes, elle avait parlé avec elles, touché leur corps et à cause de cela, elles n'existaient plus. La mort les avaient emportées, elle crut défaillir, perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Puis, elle pensa à Nao, à leur relation particulière, au fait que son amie/amante risquait aussi sa vie par sa faute. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, meurtrie par ces révélations. Elle se leva d'un bond, fit chuter sa tasse de thé et se précipita au toilette pour se vider entièrement. Elle croyait que le sang de ces jeunes femmes s'imprégnait dans son corps, dans sa bouche et sur ses mains. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle enleva toutes ses affaires, elle devait se laver, détruire ce poison qui l'habitait depuis sa découverte, ce mal qui entachait son âme. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui pouvaient pousser un être humain à tuer et à s'amuser à empoissonner sa vie. Elle se faufila sous la douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps refroidit. Ces morts étaient-ce sa punition pour avoir tromper sa compagne ? Pour avoir joué ? Les conséquences représentaient-elles autant d'horreur ? Elle revoyait le visage de ces femmes, leur sourire, le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à partager une nuit. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'ouvrir, elle tombait dans les ténèbres de son déshonneur. Elle se sentait happer par les tourments causés par ce meurtrier. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle évita de hurler pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas ameuter la troupe d'inspecteur qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle se tourna doucement et lâcha un profond soupir quand elle reconnut Nao.

« Mais tu es folle, ce n'est pas possible de me faire une peur pareille. J'ai cru mourir tellement j'ai eu peur. » « Ma princesse oublie ses manières. Je suis désolée, j'étais inquiète. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« Je vais mal mais je refuse de m'apitoyer. Je suis encore vivante comparée à ces filles et si votre théorie est juste enfin la tienne car je suis suspecte aux yeux de Natsuki, tu ne devrais pas enquêter sur cette affaire. On tue mes amantes alors… »

Shizuru fut coupé par les lèvres de Nao qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce geste, surtout que ces moments s'effectuaient la nuit, quand elles avaient trop bu ou qu'elles n'avaient pas trouvé de partenaire idéale. Pourtant, elle répondit à son amie, elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine, de réconfort et d'un contact physique qui lui fasse oublier son cauchemar. Depuis sa séparation avec Natsuki, sa vie ressemblait à un film, les conquêtes, les sorties, son ascension dans l'entreprise familiale, sa rencontre avec sa compagne, ses tromperies et maintenant ces meurtres. Elle avait toujours cru que Natsuki la protégerait des monstruosités de ce monde, mais elle avait eu tord car son ancienne moitié avait commencé à creuser sa tombe. Elle rompit le baiser puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, elle poussa Nao, ferma le coin douche et d'un mouvement rapide, elle aspergea sa maitresse. Elle entendit cette dernière hurler sous la surprise ce qui fit rire Shizuru.

« Tu me le paieras, je te le promets. Je vais me venger. »

« Ara, Nao m'a-t-elle parlé ? »

« Tu as bien entendu Shizuru Fujino. Je suis trempée maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un pareil traitement ? »

« Tu m'as prise par surprise et par deux fois. Je ne pouvais accepter pareil outrage. »

« T'embrasser est un outrage maintenant, je suis dans un monde parallèle, ce n'est pas possible. » «Merci Nao. » « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me remercies maintenant ? »

« Car tu es présente, tu m'apportes ton soutien quand je ne suis pas bien, tu me couvres de mes infidélités et tu essaies de me protéger de ce monde. Alors merci Nao »

« Je t'avais dit que tu devais m'épouser mais tu es une tête de mule. Je vais dans le salon et on t'attend.»

Shizuru resta plusieurs minutes sous l'eau, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'ainsi elle se lavait de tous ses pêchers et de tous ses crimes. Malgré elle, la culpabilité envahissait chaque cellule de son corps et détruisait à petit feu son âme meurtrie, elle se confondait avec le criminel. Certes, elle n'avait point tué ces jeunes femmes mais il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle qu'elle était en partie responsable. Pourrait-elle de nouveau se faire plaisir en accumulant les conquêtes ? Elle ria amèrement, son plaisir et ses envies prenaient fin jusqu'à que ce fou soit stoppé. Elle sortit enfin de la douche, se sécha et remercia Nao d'avoir déposé un ensemble pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle soupira fortement car elle devait faire face à Natsuki et cela la dérangeait. Elle se maudissait d'être encore troublé par son ancienne compagne et de ressentir encore des sentiments pour elle. Shizuru se sentait faible à cause de cette femme et de cet amour dévastateur, elle avait conscience qu'à chaque second en sa compagnie représentait une véritable torture. Elle s'imaginait regoûter à ses lèvres, se retrouver dans ses bras et sentir ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle secoua la tête, elle refusait que ces derniers mois soient futiles et que son combat contre ses sentiments ne sert à rien. Natsuki et elle ne seraient plus jamais un couple Shizuru en avait trop souffert et en souffrait encore, elle ne pouvait pas accepter les ressentis de son cœur, cela était intolérable. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et reprit sa place dans le salon. Nao vint à ses côtés et lui tendit une autre tasse de thé, elle la remercia silencieusement puis but quelques gorgés.

« Ara, je connaissais ces femmes et j'étais loin de Fuuka quand elles ont perdu la vie. »

« Où étais-tu Shizuru ? »

« Sûrement à Kyoto, je ne peux pas te dire exactement car je n'ai pas mon planning en tête. »

« Très bien. Qui étaient ces femmes pour toi ? »

« Natsuki me pose bien des questions et je n'ai pas forcément envie de lui répondre. »

« Shizuru, j'ai besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir avancer dans l'enquête. Je suppose qu'elles étaient des amies pour toi mais pourquoi voudrait-on tué tes amies ? En as-tu beaucoup à Fuuka ? »

La femme de Kyoto posa son regard sur le liquide chaud, la vérité devait être dite pourtant une voix ne le souhaitait pas. Elle gesticula sur le fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration.

« Ce ne sont pas des amies. Natsuki gardera-t-elle pour elle mes dires ? Pourra-t-elle garder secret mes confidences ? »

« Oui, je t'interroge pour l'enquête donc à part certains de mes collègues personne ne sera au courant. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que ce soit divulgué ? »

« Car je ne suis pas seule. Ara, je suis en couple et si la personne venait à apprendre mes révélations, j'ai peur que ma relation soit mise en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? Et depuis combien de temps es-tu en couple ? »

Natsuki essayait de contrôler sa jalousie, elle savait depuis longtemps que Shizuru aurait trouvé une autre personne pour partager sa vie mais cela la faisait souffrir. Depuis leur rupture, elle ne cessait de penser à son ancienne compagne, cet amour qu'elle continuait à chérir et ses sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait. Shizuru représentait tant pour elle, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide et de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de la femme qu'elle aime. Son travail l'avait coupé du monde pourtant elle avait toujours été heureuse et soulagée de rentrer chez elle et de vivre au côté de Shizuru. A présent, elle vivait seule avec ses regrets et ses remords, elle refusait de toucher une autre femme, de repartir dans une nouvelle relation. Elle appartenait à Shizuru et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se leva ne supportant plus de voir son amour et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, de déclarer son amour et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle payait les conséquences de ses erreurs et cela était douloureux. Tout ce temps où elle s'était imaginée revoir son ange, elle ne s'était pas préparée à vivre cet enfer. Elle tourna le dos à la cause de ses tourments et alla regarder à travers la fenêtre, elle voulait fuir cet endroit, son amour mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait comprendre et tout faire pour arrêter ce meurtrier. «

Ara, je suis avec cette personne depuis plusieurs mois. Elle vit à Kyoto et travaille dans l'entreprise familiale. Ensuite, les victimes étaient mes amantes, certaines d'un soir, d'autres de plusieurs nuits. Je les ai toutes rencontrées dans une boite de nuit que nous fréquentons avec Nao, le Swakard. A part Nao, personne n'est au courant de mes écarts et j'aimerai que cela reste entre nous. Je profite de mes séjours à Fuuka pour m'amuser et ne pas m'enfermer dans un quotidien déplaisant. »

« Ta…Ta compagne sait-elle que tu viens souvent à ici ? Et vit-elle avec toi ? »

« Elle connait mes déplacements, je ne lui cache pas mes venues à Fuuka. Je suis en relation avec des entrepreneurs et je dois les voir régulièrement pour discuter avec eux de plusieurs projets que nous avons en commun. Par contre comme je l'ai fait entendre, elle n'est pas au courant de mes extras. La réponse à la dernière question est simple, elle ne vit pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver une autre personne dans ma demeure, je tiens à ma liberté et la vie à deux détruit les couples, je l'ai vécu une fois, je ne ferai pas la même erreur. »

Natsuki se tourna vivement sur Shizuru, cette dernière regrettait-elle leur ancienne relation ? Evidemment, la fin fut dramatique, à cause de cette violence qu'elle avait fait preuve mais elle ne pensait pas que leur cohabitation fut si mauvaise que cela. Elle se demanda si Shizuru avait souffert tout le long de leur relation. Puis elle s'interrogea sur les événements qui furent basculés leur couple, le moment où la rupture avait traversé l'esprit de son amour. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été aveugle et réellement fermé dans son travail. Shizuru avait dû se sentir délaissée et blessée. L'inspectrice se souvenait que la femme de Kyoto lui avait tout donné, s'était sacrifiée pour elle et pour récompense Natsuki s'était détournée d'elle pour des criminels. Elle avait assisté à de nombreuses scènes où ses collègues annonçaient leur célibat, que leur conjoint les avait quitté à cause de leur travail. Certains l'avaient mis en garde, l'avaient prévenu que même une femme aussi aimante que Shizuru pouvait partir. Elle leur avait ri au nez en leur expliquant que l'amour qui les unissait était si puissant que rien ne pourrait les séparer, que Shizuru comprenait qu'elle puisse travailler autant. Elle s'était fourvoyée dans ses espérances et ses rêves. Son ange n'était qu'un humain et comme tout être humain, elle avait fui une vie qui lui ne convenait plus, une vie qui l'avait rejeté. Natsuki ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle, c'était elle la fautive de cette rupture. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand une voix la força à revenir sur Terre.

« Nat', tu me réponds. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais préparer le repas, tu restes manger ici ou tu pars ? »

Choix difficile pour Natsuki. Elle souhaitait rester car Shizuru lui avait tant manqué, elle voulait profiter de chaque second qu'elle partageait avec son ancienne compagne mais en même temps, la voir si proche et si loin en même temps était un vrai calvaire, une torture qui la rendait mal. Elle fixa Shizuru pour tenter de décrire ses envies mais elle tomba sur un masque, qui ne montrait aucune expression.

« J'ai encore quelques points à voir et je pars. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Comme tu veux Nat'. »

« Ce n'est pas comme je le veux Nao et tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas la seule concernée. »

Shizuru écoutait l'échange des partenaires mais préféra garder le silence, elle vivait un dilemme et ne trouvait pas la solution adéquate. Certes, la présence de Natsuki le soulageait des maux qu'elle avait ressenti durant ces derniers mois mais cette présence lui était aussi pénible, elle la renvoyait à ces semaines où elle avait souffert et s'était sentie seule face à sa détresse. Le pardon, une seconde chance, tourner la page, redécouvrir l'autre, prendre le temps, des termes dont Shizuru ne voyait pas l'utilité et ne comprenait pas le sens. Une page à tourner même si elle le faisait, la douleur, la blessure seraient toujours présentes, elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé et effacer cette déception. Une seconde chance, redécouvrir l'autre, prendre le temps, Natsuki exerçait toujours le même métier et elle était une personne qui se donnait corps et âme à son travail alors à quoi bon. Shizuru n'était pas assez folle pour revivre les mêmes situations, elle ne pouvait pas se donner entièrement pour être déçue et ne recevoir que de l'ignorance. Son cœur lui rappelait l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme mais sa mémoire lui signalait ces heures et ces journées à attendre un signe d'affection de son amour. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre à la perche de Natsuki, préférant attendre que cette dernière revienne sur l'enquête. Elle croisa sa jambe ce qui rendit l'inspectrice folle de désir. Shizuru avait tout de la femme fatale et l'inspectrice se mordit de les doigts sous cette vision, elle essayait de gérer son envie et de garder le contrôle car si elle s'écoutait, elle sauterait sur son amour, renversait le fauteuil pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Elle désirait Shizuru depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans cet appartement et ce désir venait de s'accroitre. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher à cet instant de scruter la moindre parcelle de peau de Shizuru, de s'arrêter sur le décolleté qu'offrait son ancienne compagne au regard de tous. Natsuki perdait la tête, elle aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir parcourir de ses mains le corps de son amour. Elle se maudissait d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir fait fuir son ange et de ne plus avoir l'occasion de l'embrasser, de ne plus pouvoir lui prouver son amour et son envie d'elle. Cette femme la torturait et si elle ne se reprenait pas, elle ne pourrait plus répondre d'elle-même. Elle se força à fermer les yeux et à reprendre son interrogatoire.

« Heu… J'aimerai que tu me fasses une liste avec le nom de chacune de tes amantes. Et es-tu sûre que l'officielle ne se doute de rien ? »

« Ara, Anh n'a aucun soupçon et pour que tu n'es pas de doute sur sa culpabilité, lorsque ces femmes se sont faites tuer, elle était loin de Fuuka. Elle vient rarement dans cette ville, elle n'aime pas Nao et Nao ne l'aime pas… »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'elle était absente lors des meurtres ? »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire et vu que je décide de où elle se rend et quand, je sais qu'elle n'était pas présente. J'ai tous ses dossiers pour prouver son innocence. Natsuki aura sa liste, je lui demande juste une ou deux journée pour me souvenir de tous les noms ? »

« Il y en a tant que ça ? »

Ce fut plus fort que Natsuki. Sa jalousie revint d'un coup, sa Shizuru n'avait pas le droit de partager sa vie avec autant de femme et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle tentait de comprendre l'héritière du groupe Fujino, de chercher une raison à ces conquêtes mais elle ne trouvait pas d'explication. Shizuru trompait sans vergogne sa compagne, elle venait à Fuuka pour cette raison, pour s'amuser, pour ne pas assumer sa vie de couple.

La femme de Kyoto réfléchissait, elle lisait la déception sur le visage de Natsuki mais elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter. Les deux ne vivaient plus ensemble, elles n'étaient même pas amie alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle des sentiments de son ancienne compagne ? Elle n'était pas là pour la protéger, elle venait juste pour l'aider dans son enquête. Une idée sournoise la percuta, elle venait de trouver un moyen pour se venger de Natsuki, se venger de sa douleur, de sa solitude, de son désespoir, de son mal être. Shizuru ne faisait plus parti des gentilles filles, Natsuki lui avait appris à ne penser qu'à soi, à écarter les sentiments des autres. Shizuru sourit en coin, regarda son ancien amour puis Nao. Les seules personnes dont elle avait à s'inquiéter étaient ses amis, celles qui prouvaient leur amour, leur soutien, leur amitié et leur affection. Nao en faisait parti et elle devait être protégée de ce sadique puis son amante rêvait d'avouer leur relation particulière. Alors pourquoi se taire à présent ?

« Ara, j'ai bien peur que toutes mes amantes ou mes anciennes amantes soient en danger. Elles ont partagé mon lit et certaines ont été tuées, je ne peux pas taire leur identité. Je me trouve dans l'obligation de parler, j'espère simplement que les forces de l'ordre pourront les protéger… »

« Shizuru, je sais à quoi tu penses mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de quoi que ce soit. »

« Nao ne doit pas comparer ces révélations à une obligation. Elle devrait savoir que je me sens concerner et que je refuse de m'être en danger ces personnes. Natsuki doit prendre un papier et un stylo, je vais lui donner les premiers prénoms qui me viennent en tête. Une de ses personne partage régulièrement ma couche, elle n'en a pas conscience mais je viens pour la voir, je tiens à elle et elle est importante à mes yeux. En plus d'être une amante, elle est une amie et une confidente, j'aime passer des moments avec elle et je ne parle pas que des moments intimes. Je pense que d'un certain côté, elle est une deuxième compagne, d'ailleurs, elle me connait bien plus que Anh. Alors, je demanderai à Natsuki de faire attention à elle et surtout de ne pas la retirer de l'affaire. Tu peux marquer Nao… »

Natsuki reçut un électrochoc, elle laissa tomber son stylo et écarquilla les yeux. Nao l'avait trahi, elle lui avait caché son amitié avec Shizuru mais le pire, elle entretenait une relation intime avec son amour. Elle venait de tomber dans un trou sans fond, elle crut que son cœur venait d'être retirer de son corps et que l'air ne voulait plus rentrer dans ses poumons. La mort serait plus douce que cette vie où on lui avait arraché tout espoir. Elle se leva fébrile, elle ne trouvait pas la force de parler, ni d'hurler. La départ de Shizuru l'avait blessé, secoué, lui avait ôté une partie de sa vie et cette annonce l'achevait tout simplement. Ce prix était bien trop dur à payer, il lui était insupportable, intolérable. Shizuru ne pouvait pas être tombée si bas, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments pour Nao. Cette dernière l'écœurait, depuis le lycée, elle n'arrivait pas à voir en elle une seule qualité, un seul bon point. Comment Shizuru le pouvait-elle ? Nao n'était pas une personne stable, ni une bonne personne. Natsuki fit quelques pas vers la sortie de l'appartement, dévastée par l'aveu de son ancienne compagne. Shizuru venait de l'anéantir, de la renvoyer dans son enfer. Elle cligna plusieurs de paupières pour tenter de se ressaisir, de rester professionnelle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée de porte, une bouée de sauvetage, elle devait se tenir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Des vertiges la prirent comme des nausées. Et d'un faible murmure.

« Pou…Pourquoi vous deux ? Je…Je ne comprends pas. Tu…Shizuru…Tu ne peux pas. Pas ça…Non. »

« Natsuki se souvient-elle de notre rêve ? De notre projet ? De ce qu'on souhaitait pour nos cinq années ? »

« Oui mais… Je ne comprends pas. » « Je l'ai fait, je voulais te faire la surprise, te rendre heureuse. Quand je suis partie, j'ai été effondrée, j'ai eu si mal, j'étais anéantie. Nao a été présente, elle m'a soutenue et a passé des heures près de moi. Je…Je…J'ai eu un problème, des semaines après mon départ, j'ai tout perdu. Tu m'avais évincé de ta vie et il en a fait de même… »

Shizuru s'enfuit du salon, cette confidence était insoutenable, ce rappel la brisait entièrement. Personne à part Nao n'était au courant de cette perte, son amie avait été près d'elle lors de sa descente en enfer, elle l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et à reprendre goût à la vie. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle revivait la mort de son enfant et ne voulait pas qu'on vienne la secourir en cet instant. Elle voulait simplement pleurer, verser encore sa douleur et ne plus penser aux restes.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivé de Shizuru à Fuuka, la femme de Kyoto tournait en rond dans l'appartement de son amie. Elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée, de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir de cette prison que Nao et Natsuki avaient construite. Les deux inspectrices lui avaient interdit de sortir, elle pouvait respirer l'air pur que quand elles finissaient leur travail et qu'elles rentraient. Ce qui agaça profondément Shizuru car elles osaient rentrer à des heures tardives, quand le soleil avait disparu et que la lune dominait le ciel. Evidemment, les deux jeunes femmes trop épuisées par leur journée ne trouvaient pas la force de sortir, pour les punir, Shizuru les ignorait, elle rejetait Nao quand elle lui demandait des moments de tendresse, elle n'adressait pas la parole à Natsuki et quand les tortionnaires arrivèrent, elle fuyait leur présence. La tension qui régnait était palpable pour quiconque, Shizuru devenait un lion en cage et elle ne tarderait pas à faire entendre son rugissement. Elle prit son portable, elle ne supporterait pas de rester dans cet appartement une heure de plus. Elle hésita à appeler une ancienne amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années, elle avait appris qu'elle vivait à Fuuka et qu'elle entreprit un stage pour faire parti d'un groupe inconnu des forces de l'ordre. En repensant à ce détail, Shizuru sourit amèrement, tout son entourage n'aspirait qu'à protéger les rues de Fuuka et bénissait le métier de policier, certes leur statut était plus important mais Shizuru n'en avait que faire. Elle hésita quelques secondes à mettre son plan en place, quand elle parcourut le salon du regard, elle composa le numéro de son amie en espérant avoir le bon. Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit la voix de son ancienne camarade.

« Ara, Haruka devrait répondre avec plus de délicatesse. »

« Shizuru, mais ça fait des années. »

« Effectivement, j'ai appris, il y a peu, que tu vivais toujours à Fuuka et je me demandais si tu accepterais de prendre une tasse de thé avec moi. »

« Dis-moi quand. »

« Serais-tu libre pour la journée ? »

« Hum oui mais heu tu ne verrais pas d'incovanient à ce que je vienne avec ma moitié. »

« Ara, ce serait un véritable plaisir de rencontrer la personne qui partage ta vie et qui réussit à te supporter. »

« Très drôle Fujino. Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ? »

« Sais-tu où se trouve l'appartement de Nao ? »

« Oui, on arrive… »

« Ara, serais-tu toujours déverrouiller une porte ? Nao est partie tôt ce matin et elle a oublié de me donner le double des clefs. »

« Je me ferai une joie de rentrer par effraction chez cette idiote. Je prends mon matériel et je te délivre de ta prison. Je suis là dans quinze minutes. »

Shizuru soupira de soulagement grâce à Haruka, elle pourrait sortir et respirer enfin. Elle bénit son amie d'enfance et ses dons pour l'effraction. Peu de personnes ne connaissaient le passé de Shizuru et ses actes de rébellion. Au début de son adolescence, son statut la pesait énormément, ses parents lui mettait une grande pression, les élèves du collège ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle et tentaient tous de trouver grâce à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. La seule qui n'avait pas changé avec elle fut Haruka, une collégienne espiègle qui aimait tendre des pièges aux poursuivants de Shizuru. Les deux amies avaient petit à petit agi avec espièglerie, elles s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique leur victime et à rigoler de leur bêtise. Ces années manquaient à la femme de Kyoto, son insouciance, sa désinvolture et sa joie de vivre. Au lycée, elle avait été chargée de diriger le conseil des étudiants, elle avait dû apprendre à se protéger et à vivre cacher derrière un masque qui ne laissait pas entrapercevoir ses émotions. Les responsabilités l'avaient éloignée de sa rébellion, durant sa perte, elle avait entrainé Haruka qui la suivait. Les deux furent dans l'obligation de grandir trop vite pour éviter que le lycée devienne un champ de bataille et que les conséquences soient dramatiques. Shizuru espérait en son for intérieur que son amie la ramènerait vers cette insouciance, lui ferait oublier les drames qui se déversaient dans sa vie. Elle voulait revoir le monde mais avec les yeux d'une adolescente qui ne pensait pas à ses obligations et qui n'avait pas de peur qui la chevillait. L'oublie serait son paradis, imaginait ne pas avoir rencontrée Natsuki, Nao, Anh et toutes ces femmes, juste redevenir cette jeune fille qui rigolait pour un rien, qui ne s'inquiétait pas du lendemain, ni des plans foireux qu'elle mettait en place pour se distraire. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit étrange provenant de la porte, elle s'en approcha et d'une voix incertaine demanda.

« Haruka, est-ce toi ? »

« Qui d'autre viendrait te sauver de ta misérable vie Buzuzuke ? »

« Ara à mon plus grand regret personne. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, Shizuru sauta dans les bras de son amie. Dire qu'elle était heureuse était un doux euphémisme, Haruka resserra l'étreinte, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revue son amie et elle lui avait manqué. La femme de Kyoto recula, elle offrit un vrai sourire à son amie d'enfance puis elle sortit avec désinvolture de l'appartement, ne supportant plus d'être enfermée. Sous son empressement, elle faillit percuter une jeune femme. Cette dernière lui sourit timidement. Shizuru devina que cette personne était la compagne d'Haruka, ce fut avec amusement qu'elle la salua.

« Ara, je suis Shizuru Fujino, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

« Kikukawa Yukino. »

« Buzuzuke ne fait pas ta maniéré, tu vas faire peur à Yukino. Et toi, Yuki' ne fait pas ta timide. Bon, on va se le boire ce thé ou on campe ici ? »

« Haruka ne doit pas se montrer aussi impatiente. Je vous propose vue l'heure de partager un repas dans un bon restaurant. »

« C'est toi qui paye Shizuru. »

« Ara, Haruka en doutait-elle ? Et ensuite, nous faisons ce que vous souhaitez. »

Les trois femmes quittèrent la résidence, Shizuru ne put empêcher son sourire, le vent lui fouettait le visage et lui faisait grand bien. Elle sentit un bras prendre possession du sien, elle n'eut pas à deviner la cause, ni la responsable. Une des seules personne en ce monde a osé la tenir ainsi était Haruka, son amie avait pris cette habitude pour éloigner les fans à étouffer Shizuru. Elles marchèrent en silence dans les rues de la ville, les deux anciennes camarades profitaient de ces retrouvailles et du bien être d'être ensemble. Quand la femme de Kyoto avait avoué son amour pour Natsuki et que son amour s'était avéré partager, Haruka s'était sentie dans l'obligation de prendre une certaine distance, elle et Natsuki ne s'entendaient pas et Haruka voulait voir Shizuru heureuse donc elle était sortie de la vie de son amie. En se rappelant ce fait, la future agent secret demanda.

« Natsuki n'est pas avec toi ? Et pourquoi tu étais chez Nao ? »

« Ara, je suis surprise de tes questions. »

« Réponds buzuzuke. Ta copine ne te laissait jamais seule et je pensais qu'à la sortie du lycée vous prendriez un appart. »

« Nous avons cohabité et la vie nous a séparé. Pour la plus grande joie d'Haruka, je lui annonce que je ne forme plus un couple avec Natsuki. Je vis à Kyoto maintenant et quand mes affaires m'appellent à Fuuka, Nao m'héberge. Et Yukino partage ta vie depuis longtemps ? »

« Ca fait trois ans, on a un appart pas loin. »

« Yukino que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je suis informaticienne. J'ai toujours aimé travailler sur les ordinateurs. »

« Je suis heureuse de connaitre une personne à Fuuka qui n'exerce pas dans les forces de l'ordre. »

« Shizuru, je te signale que je fais plus que travailler dans les forces de l'ordre. Ne m'insulte pas en employant ce terme, tu peux l'empoyer pour Nao. »

« L'employer Haruka. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? »

« Sur une affaire, on devait stopper un homme qui trouvait ses victimes sur le net, nous avons fait appel à Yukino pour qu'elle nous aide. »

« Je suis heureuse pour Haruka, elle mérite le bonheur. »

Shizuru repartit dans ses pensées, le bonheur, elle l'avait connu auprès de Natsuki durant des années puis il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Aujourd'hui, il lui refusait sa présence, il se jouait d'elle en lui faisant croire qu'il serait de nouveau présent mais reprenait la fuite avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle ne l'espérait plus, ne croyait plus en lui quand il apparaissait dans l'existence d'une personne il s'amusait à piétiner l'autre. Il rendait l'humain accroc pour le faire chuter sans ménagement et avec fracas, Shizuru en ayant compris son fonctionnement faisait son possible pour ne pas tomber entre ses mains. Peut-être que sa course contre le bonheur, l'avait amené à cette situation tragique ? Elle crut à présent, qu'il se vengeait d'elle car elle luttait pour qu'il ne fasse pas parti de sa vie et qu'elle travaillait dur pour le contrer. Pourtant, elle déclinerait encore sa venue et le poison qu'il représentait, elle s'opposait à une autre perte, à un autre échec et à une déception fatale. Tout commence par l'éblouissement d'une âme qui n'attendait rien et se clôt sur la déception d'un moi qui exige tout. Shizuru ne l'admettait plus, son âme resterait dans la non demande, elle répondait simplement aux exigences de son corps. Le corps faisait des demandes dont il était plus facile à répondre l'âme s'égare vite si on lui donne l'opportunité de réclamer.

« Tu restes longtemps à Fuuka ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. J'espère que mon séjour ne s'éternisera pas, j'ai des obligations à Kyoto. »

« Ca te dirait pas que durant un certain temps, tu oublies le fait que tu portes le nom de Fujino. C'est moi et ta perfection, je m'en fiche. »

« J'en ai conscience Haruka, je pensais qu'en te voyant, je reviendrai la petite Shizuru qui n'a peur de rien mais cette vie m'emprisonne. »

« De quoi tu parles ? De quelle vie ? »

Les trois femmes rentrèrent dans un restaurant chic, elles demandèrent une table pour trois et s'installèrent. Shizuru observa plusieurs minutes Yukino qui avait peu parlé et qui se montrait très timide, cette personne aimait réellement Haruka, Shizuru pouvait le deviner en voyant le regard qu'elle posait sur son amie. Elle se doutait que derrière cette timidité, une forte personnalité se cachait car pour vivre avec Haruka, il en fallait. La femme de Kyoto fixa ensuite son amie d'enfance, à travers ses traits, on pouvait voir une forte détermination, un caractère de chien et une envie de réussir.

« Shizuru arrête de faire parcourir tes yeux sur nous et de mettre Yukino mal à l'aise et dis-moi de quoi tu parles. »

« Haruka me connait très bien et j'ai besoin de son aide pour me sortir de mon quotidien affligeant. »

« Arrêtes de parler à demi-parole… »

« Demi-mot ma chérie. »

« Ouais, alors arrêtes de parler à demi-mot et parles, je déteste quand tu mets mes nerfs à rude épreuve. »

« Je suis à Fuuka car un drame se produit. Je t'ai expliqué que mon histoire avec Natsuki avait eu son mot fin… »

« Pourquoi pendant que j'y pense ? »

« Son métier a brisé notre couple, je n'ai pas supporté d'être devenu transparente, ni cette distance qui s'est établie avec le temps. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Hakura soupira de dépit, son amie avait tendance à transformer les situations simples en très compliquées, toute la famille Fujino se comportait ainsi. Pourtant, elle comprenait très bien que son amie ait pu mettre un terme à sa relation avec Natsuki, si Natsuki n'avait pas fait d'effort par rapport au travail, il était normale que Shizuru soit partie. Certes son amie ne lui avait pas signalé que cette rupture venait d'elle mais Hakura ne voyait pas l'événement différemment. Elle avait assisté à des scènes où Shizuru n'écoutait plus ses sentiments pour agir convenablement, elle avait cette capacité à faire abstraction de toutes émotions pour suivre son chemin. Elle fixait son amie, ce masque qu'elle portait était absent et Hakura pouvait lire toute la souffrance de Shizuru, ce besoin d'être secouru et cette envie de se retrouver. Depuis des années, elle n'avait pas vu sa camarade dans pareil état, aussi démunie et lui demandant de l'aide. Cette femme forte n'existait pas en réalité, le passé de Shizuru l'avait détruire, l'avait fragilisé et lui avait volé sa véritable force. Hakura se doutait que personne ne le savait, que les gens s'arrêtaient sur cette fausse apparence, qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à briser cette barrière protectrice. Elle seule avait compris depuis longtemps que la femme de Kyoto représentait juste une pâte à modeler pour les Fujino, qu'elle n'avait pas un seul mot à dire sur ses envies et qu'ils la contrôlaient pour le bien-être de leur famille. Quelle tragédie, d'être qu'un simple pantin et de ne pas être considérer comme un être humain. Ils lui avaient laissée l'opportunité de vivre pleinement sa relation avec Natsuki mais Haruka avait toujours cru que c'était pour mieux la piéger et l'enfermer dans leur griffe. Elle avait voulu sortir son amie de cet enfer, l'aider à être elle, à son grand désarroi au lycée, son amie était tombée dans les abîmes qui lui avaient été créées. Haruka s'était battue pour la soutenir et Natsuki était arrivée, cette femme avait brisé leur amitié et comme les Fujino, avait réussi à happer Shizuru. Elle fixa son amie qui se décida enfin à lui raconter ses soucis, elle n'en revenait pas. Des meurtres, des coucheries, des mensonges, la femme de Kyoto menait une drôle de vie mais Haruka comprenait, à cause de toute la pression, Shizuru cherchait à décompresser, à reculer sa vie pour être un minimum mieux dans sa peau. Haruka avait déjà vu son amie rejeter son statut, certes, elle était plus jeune et le faisait avec les moyens que son âge lui offrait, elle ne jugeait pas Shizuru, elle ne se le permettrait jamais car elle connaissait la famille Fujino et avait assisté à des scènes épouvantables. Personne ne savait comment se déroulait le quotidien de Shizuru à part Hakura et cela la rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir sortir son amie de l'emprise de ces personnes. Elle soupira et prit la parole à la fin de l'explication.

« A quoi tu penses buzuzuke ? Qu'attends-tu exactement et que veux-tu ? »

« Je pense à fuir cette vie qui me désole. Tu es ma plus précieuse amie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, j'étouffe et plus les jours passent, plus je sombre. Je n'en peux plus alors accordes-moi cette journée d'oublie. »

« Je ne te connais pas Shizuru, mais nous t'accorderons plus qu'une journée. Quand Haruka sera occupée par ses stages et sa future promotion, je ferai en sorte d'être présente pour toi. »

« Je t'en remercie Yukino. »

« En attendant, nous allons profiter de cette journée. »

Natsuki fumait cigarette sur cigarette, elle tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas frapper la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle l'interrogeait sur son emploi du temps, sa relation avec son ancienne compagne, sur ses passions mais la personne jouait avec ses nerfs. L'inspectrice pensait devenir folle à cause de cette enquête, elle ne supportait plus de se trouver au point mort. La vie de son amour était en jeu et elle n'avait rien, aucun suspect, aucun autre lien, aucune idée, en plus, Shizuru ne lui adressait plus la parole, elle l'évitait tout simplement. Puis certaines nuits, elle avait entraperçu Nao rentrer dans la chambre de la femme de Kyoto, cette situation devenait ingérable. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien agi en acceptant de vivre chez sa collègue le temps de l'affaire, pour soit disant protéger Shizuru. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise en soupirant, elle oubliait qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle pensait qu'à Shizuru, qu'à ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce dont Nao lui avait pris. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir récupérer son amour, revivre près d'elle en tant que couple, elle réfléchissait depuis des jours au meilleur moyen pour arriver à ses fins. La solution se refusait à elle, à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un plan en place, son esprit lui montrait les conséquences qui en découleront, la perte et l'éloignement de Shizuru. 

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant l'autre femme perturbée, Natsuki profiterait de l'absence de Nao pour passer du temps avec son ancienne compagne, elle réaliserait son rêve en la sortant et lui offrant le restaurant pour le diner du soir. Ainsi, elle aurait l'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle et de discuter calmement, l'inspectrice mettrait tout en œuvre pour prouver son changement et qu'elle avait compris ses erreurs. Puis, elle ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner pour une après-midi de cette enquête, de ne plus penser pour avoir l'esprit clair le lendemain, il arrivait à un inspecteur de prendre une journée pour se resituer et d'oublier son métier, cela lui permettait de revenir en forme et avec aucune mauvaise pensée ou de parasite. Natsuki avait toujours refusé d'agir ainsi pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que pour réussir à trouver le meurtrier, elle devait partir du commissariat et régler son problème « Shizuru », cela devenait vitale pour son bien-être. Son besoin de retrouver son amour se transformait en obsession, son esprit n'arrivait pas à se focaliser que sur l'affaire et cela devait changer. Elle stoppa sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Nao, Natsuki leva son visage vers les fenêtres de l'appartement, son ange se trouvait là-haut et l'inspectrice crut qu'elle verrait Shizuru pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'elle lui proposerait leur premier rendez-vous, elle angoissait, ses mains moites et sa respiration saccadée. Elle sourit toute seule face à ses symptômes, puis elle entreprit la montée des escaliers, elle se mit presque à courir tellement il lui tardait de revoir Shizuru de lui faire sa proposition et de voir son sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres qui pouvait tenter le plus saint de ce monde.

Elle arriva à l'étage, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait passes des moments seule avec Shizuru et pouvoir la rendre heureuse, elle savait qu'à cet instant cela allait se réaliser, qu'elle retrouverait son amour et qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher d'elle enfin. En plus, Nao ne serait pas présente pour se mettre à travers son chemin, la jeune femme se trouvait à Kyoto pour interroger discrètement Anh, la famille Fujino et les employés de Shizuru, cela lui prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours laissant la voie libre à Natsuki. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée et quand elle fut devant, son cœur se mit à accélérer et son angoisse reprit de plus belle, la porte était ouverte. Natsuki entra en hurlant le prénom de son amour mais aucune réponse, ce n'était pas possible, Shizuru ne pouvait pas disparaitre, l'inspectrice fit le tour des lieux et son sang se glaça, le manteau de son amour se trouvait sur une chaise, son sac posait près de l'entrée. L'inspectrice laissa son corps s'écrouler sur le sol, ses larmes commençait à tomber et son cœur se brisait, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur, l'assassin les avait devancées et il avait réussi à réaliser son fantasme, enlever Shizuru. Natsuki venait d'échouer lamentablement, elle se leva fébrile, elle devait trouver un indice, une preuve qui l'aiderait à retrouver son amour et lui évitait une mort douloureuse, elle posa ses yeux sur chaque objet puis elle fixa la porte, elle la visualisa et s'interrogea sur le mode opératoire du meurtrier. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Elle passa sa main sur le bois mais rien ne lui venait. Aucune preuve, rien. Maintenant, Natsuki était à bout, elle ne permettrait à personne de faire du mal à Shizuru et personne n'avait le droit de la posséder, elle était la seule et Shizuru lui appartenait. D'un geste qui prouvait son énervement, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nao, elle attendit quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne réponde.

« Tu dois rentrer immédiatement, Shizuru a disparu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je viens de rentrer, ta porte a été fracturée. Je ne sais comment mais il a réussi. Arrive, on doit la retrouver au plus vite. »

« Je prends le premier vol. Va aux bureaux et prend le dossier avec toi, on va tout revoir, tout réexaminer pour trouver ce qu'on a manqué, il ne peut pas être parfait, on doit trouver. »

« Ok, retrouves-moi à l'appart, je prendrai aussi les vidéos des interrogatoires. »

Durant la soirée, Natsuki et Nao se concentraient sur chaque photographie, vidéo, papiers et scène de crime, elles étaient agacées et se sentaient démunies, Shizuru avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures et elles n'avaient rien. Elles s'inquiétaient du sort de la jeune femme et n'osaient s'imaginer sa situation. Elles n'en pouvaient plus, leur fatigue présente comme leur angoisse et le silence régnait, aucune ne voulait prendre la parole, discuter de la suite des évènements, avouer à haute voix ce que risquait Shizuru et le final de tout ceci. Natsuki alla dans la cuisine, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, plus les heures défilées, plus son corps perdait vie. Elle culpabilisait, quand son amour était partie, elle avait hésité à la retrouver, à partir à Kyoto pour lui parler et se faire pardonner mais elle n'avait pas agi, attendant simplement que Shizuru revienne d'elle-même et qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle l'aimait toujours. L'inspectrice se traitait de femme stupide et aveugle, à cause de son comportement, son amour se trouvait entre les mains d'un fou furieux et elle devait vivre l'enfer. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner et survivre à la mort de son bel ange. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit étrange dans le couloir de l'immeuble, elle prit son arme et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle posa son oreille droite contre le bois et fit un signe à Nao de la rejoindre, des pas résonnèrent mais ils étaient hésitants et non réguliers.

« Nat', tu crois qu'il serait assez fou pour revenir ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus. »

La poignée tourna, les deux inspectrices firent trois pas en arrière et pointèrent leur pistolet vers l'entrée, elles attendirent patiemment que la porte s'ouvre pour connaitre l'identité de l'intrus. Leur cœur battait la chamade quand l'inconnu entra enfin. Trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent et une d'entre elle bondit en voyant deux armes braquer sur elle.

« Shizuru ! »

La jeune femme interpellée regarda Nao et Natsuki, sa vue était trouble et ses pas mal assurés, elle leva ses deux mains s'apercevant qu'à l'instant des deux canons.

« N…ao ? Mon…Mon…Heu…Na…Tsuki ? »

Shizuru regardait les deux inspectrices, un sourire bête sur ses lèvres, elle avança vers elles mais s'écroula dans les bras de Yukino qui avait prévu la chute. La femme de Kyoto et Haruka se mirent à rire sous le regard interloqué de Nao et Natsuki, la dernière avait senti son pouls s'accélérait quand son amour avait hésité sur le terme à employer sur sa personne. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle sentit le corps de Shizuru contre le sien, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses gestes et ne l'avait pas vu venir vers elle, trop préoccupé par ses pensées. D'un geste délicat, elle passa ses deux bras autour du la taille de son amour, l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son ange la dérangeait et les yeux vitreux qu'elle voyait réveillait une douleur dans son cœur. Shizuru avait bu, elle n'était pas dans un état net, cela ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes selon Natsuki, l'inspectrice ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se doutait de la souffrance de son amour, des doutes qu'elle devait avoir et de la peur mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle boive au point d'être saoule. Elle la soutenait et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand Shizuru se blottit contre elle, Natsuki revivait contre le corps de son ange, elle la serra un peu plus fort pour la garder dans ses bras et s'assurer que son amour ne parte pas. Des doigts frôlèrent son visage ce qui accentua ses frissons et réveilla son envie, elle baissa ses yeux sur Shizuru, elle fixa sa bouche et luttait pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Elle ferma ses yeux pour trouver la force, l'héritière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en caressant le contour de ses lèvres. Elle n'entendait même pas la conversation qui se déroulait, trop emprise par ses sensations et par son amour pour Shizuru, quelle fut sa déception quand elle la sentit partir de son étreinte, elle rouvrit les yeux pour la voir s'asseoir sur le canapé, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Shizuru écoutait attentivement sa mère, elle avait été surprise d'entendre sa voix car entre les deux femmes, la relation était difficile et l'entente loin d'être parfaite. Elle maudissait cet appel et ces annonces, elle qui pensait que sa vie ne pouvait plus être bousculé s'était trompée, sa génitrice pleurait et son désespoir immense, Shizuru ne savait pas comment la soulager et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas. Depuis le coup de fil, l'alcool n'embrumait plus l'esprit de la femme de Kyoto, sa conscience avait repris le dessus et Shizuru regrettait le fonctionnement de son corps, ses larmes perlaient sur le bord de ses yeux, ses mains se serraient et la souffrance habitait chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« Shizuru, tu dois revenir. J'ai besoin que tu sois présente. »

« Quand cela s'était-il produit ? »

« Dans la journée. Je ne comprends pas, qui pourrait nous en valoir à ce point ? »

« Je ne sais pas maman. Je… Papa et Anh… Mais pourquoi ? »

Shizuru ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle venait de perdre sa compagne et son père en une journée, les raisons de cette perte lui étaient inconnues mais la douleur était bien présente, un étau l'enfermait dans un trou de souffrance et ce trou était de plus en plus profond. Allait-elle tout perdre ? Qui pouvait prendre un si grand plaisir à tuer les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Sa journée qui s'était si bien passée, finissait de la pire des manières. Elle raccrocha, elle ne trouvait pas le courage de continuer cette conversation. Anh ne méritait pas cette mort, cette femme restait toujours calme, ne s'emportant jamais, elle était si aimante et donnait tellement aux autres, elle ne pensait jamais à son bonheur, préférant celui des autres, elle ne se plaignait jamais acceptant son sort sans broncher, son cœur était si bon. Shizuru était perdue, Anh ne faisait plus parti de ce monde et la femme aux yeux rouges ressentait une pointe dans son cœur, un manque déjà présent alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Anh, peut-être qu'elle souffrait de cette mort parce qu'elle tenait à cette femme.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, on a cru que tu avais été enlevée. »

Shizuru resta silencieuse, elle ne répondrait pas à Nao, son esprit se perdait et partait loin de cet endroit, de cette vie où les gens mourraient, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle venait de se déconnecter de ce monde d'horreur. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible, sa respiration était lente, ses membres ne bougeaient pas, elle n'était plus là, elle venait de disparaitre pour faire taire ces voix et cette souffrance. Elle se laissait happer par les ténèbres sans lutter, plus rien n'existait à part son corps qu'elle avait fui, Shizuru n'était plus.


End file.
